rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Lagos Episode 9
This was another run for John Karmichael, our contact at Horizon. At a meet at the Porto Novo Hotel, where we've met him in the past, he showed a large amount of food and informed the team that 90% of the food consumed in Lagos is locally grown cow peas, millet and guinea corn. But with the conflicts growing between the Yoruba and the Igbo, he expressed some fears of a famine. Local pest insects have been exposed to pesticides for so long that they have gained resistance to them. Karmichael explained that he believed Aztechnology had developed new tools to combat these insects. But he feared that they would allow a famine to happen anyhow, to gain a monopoly on agriculture. They were working with self-replicating nanites which, according to rumor, could somehow overcome the insects. Captain Jack negotiated the pay to 10000 nuyen from Karmichael's offered 8000 nuyen. Karmichael wanted both the nanites and the programming which was used to control them. Researching this, the team learned there were 4 Aztechnology agricultural farms. Valkris sent a drone to examine the 4 sites and found that one, in Igbo territory, had much healthier crops. After examining the video, Dr. Pie believed that they must be doing something different there, but Valkris violently disagreed, claiming that it was only soil quality. She began to challenge Dr. Pie to a duel, but he talked her out of it. After some debate, they had the YDU gather some insects in mosquito netting, which they placed on the sites. Circe followed them astrally and learned which site had the nanites - the insects were destroyed immediately. It was the Igbo site. Valkris sent a blimp to survey the site over long term and passed on the data to Circe and Savario. They analyzed the security procedures and believed that they were understaffed and disorganized. Chloe snuck into the site to gather the bag with the disintegrated bugs. Within it, Captain Jack found the signal of a very small sample of nanites, but they were powerless. Dr. Pie examined them and found two different designs, one flying and one climbing. They were made of a variety of different metals found as common trace metals in biological organisms. He believed their grappling arms tore off a chunk of the insect and carried it off. Enclosing them in a sealed container, he was able to recharge them. They clustered at the corner of the container closest to the Igbo site, confirming the team’s theory. Captain Jack created a fake mercenary organization, Cyborg Vultures Rampage (CVR) and applied to work as security for Aztechnology in Lagos. They arranged to meet the Aztechnology interviewer at the Three Friends restaurant. When Captain Jack, Circe and Savario arrived, they found their contact (Mr. Gonzales) negotiating with two trolls and guarded by 2 bodyguards. After some negotiation and after Captain Jack placed false references, CVR was offered a 3 month contract with Aztechnology. Captain Jack explained that one mercenary on his team is Igbo and that our team needed to be placed somewhere safe. Valkris started yelling in his comm. link about his stink, his dubious ancestry and his idiocy. After a few minutes of this, Captain Jack realized his mistake and admitted she was Yoruba. (Valkris, meanwhile, de-friended Captain Jack on a Nigerian social networking site.) Mr. Gonzales said that he could get us positions in the Igbo territory so our Yoruba team member wouldn't have to fire on fellow tribesmen. The team gathered its equipment and had the YDU provide transportation (the Jolly Ninja). On arrival, the team joined the security forces and settled in for a few days to learn the routine. We also learned patrol patterns and the locations of guard positions. On the first day, we met some Igbo who arrived to threaten Aztechnology, saying they demanded the food being produced to be turned over to the Igbo for their war effort. They were turned away, still threatening. Captain Jack set up a secret meeting with them. At that meeting, Captain Jack offered to betray our employers and provide a security breach for the Igbo to attack. The Igbo offered 20 kilos of plastic explosives, rating 8, and some AK97s, asking us to blow up the guard towers on the night of their attack. Because nobody knew anything about demolitions, we had Dr. Pie set the explosives at the base of the most important guard towers along with other key locations. The explosions were triggered and caused panic among the security. Our team entered the central research compound, blowing up a door on the way in. Outside, we noticed the large agricultural drones spraying napalm over the crops. The building has no power and many of the doors were mag locked. Dr. Pie tried to open one by shooting it with his laser, but as the door fell open, magnesium flares along the walls destroyed everything in the room. Valkris's fly spy reported seeing the researchers heading towards one central door, so the team followed. Captain Jack hacked the door which still had power, and inside, the team found a helicopter being loaded with researchers and guarded by Aztechnology special ops troops. Deciding not to fight them, Captain Jack told them we would search the rest of the building and gather any stragglers. The guards gave him the keys. The first door the team opened with those keys was a clean room, with two doors leading into neighboring rooms, separated by glass walls. One of those rooms had an unusual machine with a port and 2 vents going to the ceiling, while the other had a nexus. As there was some sort of pressure sensor on the glass walls, Dr. Pie and Valkris used a power supply from one of Valkris's drones to power the mag lock which Captain Jack hacked. He then hacked the nexus and found the data we needed to complete our job. The nexus informed him that there was toxic gas that should be vented from the next room. He also learned how the nanites were produced, that the nanites returned to the hopper with insect parts. The hopper would extract metals from them to build more nanites and deposit the waste outside. With the toxic gas vented, the team stole the nexus and the hopper. Using Dr. Pie's fire spirit, we escaped the raging fires and stole a truck to return to Lagos. Captain Jack copied the pay data for himself before we met with Karmichael where we got paid and handed over the loot. We also got paid death benefits from Aztechnology, 2000 nuyen each. = Quotes = * Adam (pretending to be Valkris): P'tak! *spit* Can't you see that the soil here is richer! Just like the volcanic soil on Vor'check III! Prepare to defend your honor! = People met = * John Karmichael - Our Mr. Johnson, Horizon = Places visited = * The Porto Novo Luxury Hotel in the Apapa District * The Three Friends Restaurant * An Aztechnology Agricultural station in Igbo Territory (outside Lagos) = Rewards = * 5 Karma (+1 for Hahns as MVP) * 10000 nuyen+2000 nuyen (death benefits)